dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story Baloo Katie Dodd Riven Rey Ramon and the tied-up airfield-workers couldn't believe what they were seeing: Kit Cloudkicker has conceded to Don Karnage, who smiles victoriously. "Scotty, bring in the Iron Vulture" he requests through a walkie-talkie, then turns to his now recovered pirates, "one of you release these hostages" he says referring to the workers and some pirates do, finally he turns to Dumptruck, "let him go Dumptruck" he orders and the second Dumptruck does Ramon bolted to Kit and they hug, "Kit, why?" he asks emotionally, "I'm sorry Ramon, but I don't have a choice" Kit said, "Kit you don't have to do this" Baloo begged, he was having flashbacks when Kit faked betraying him Rebecca and Molly so they could getaway, now Kit was doing it again, only this time he was being forced to and mean it, "I'm sorry papa-bear, but wouldn't you do this for me?" Kit reminded and Baloo knew he was right. At that moment the Iron Vulture arrived at the airfield, landed and opens its entry-ramp. Karnage figured Kit would want to spend time with his loved-ones before leaving so he lets him, deciding to wait on the ramp. "Kit please don't go, I already lost my real-parents, I don't wanna lose another one" Ramon pleaded crying, making Kit cry, "you still have Rey" he informed gesturing to Rey, "and I've been able to leave before, I can do it again, I promise" he added just as sirens were heard in the distance, "can you be hurrying it up boy?" Don shouts impatiently, Kit growls at him but doesn't dare say anything, he gets up and out of generosity gives his hat to Ramon, "here's something to remember me by, I'll miss you" he says and looks at Rey, "take care of him for me" he requests, Rey nods, and with that Kit turns and ran to the Iron Vulture, Ramon looks at the hat and cries, Baloo picks him up and cradles him the same way Kit did in Freeport. They all watch as Kit boards the air-carrier and Kit himself looks back when the airship lifts off. His family continued to watch until the Iron Vulture was well out of sight. At Higher-for-Hire, Rebecca was pacing back and forth anxiously, she was notified that her pilots had made it to Ghafia with little trouble, but they should've been back by now. Her first thought was that they were shot down on the way back, but thankfully the sounds of a plane calmed her nerves and she saw the Sea Duck coming back alive and well. She rushed down to the dock and before the conwing even parked she was ready to berate them for making her worry. Riven opens the side-door with a mopey face. "Where have-" she began until she noticed Rey cradling a sobbing Ramon who held Kit's hat in his hands, yet Kit himself was nowhere to be seen, and judging by Riven and Baloo also looking sad about something, she was certain now that something terrible did happen, "guys? where's Kit?" she asked, "you might wanna sit down for this Beckers" Baloo suggests and all three went on that they had another run-in with Karnage, who practically begged to fight them out of boredom, then they arrived in Ghafia without incident, but the pirates fallowed and Don bribed Kit into rejoining them by threatening Ramon's life, "I can't believe he did that" Rebecca whispered feeling a sense of Déjà-vu, Molly and Wildcat heard too and were just as stunned, "and the nerve of that pirate, using a child as a bargaining-chip" Rebecca added disgustedly, "I know, but Ramon hasn't stopped crying since" Riven notes looking at Ramon who had cried himself to sleep in Rey's arms, "it was bad enough for Kit to betray us when we all just met, but this is worse" Baloo remarks, Molly then joins in, "but he'll come back to us right? he's escaped before he can do it again" she proposed, "it's not that simple Molly, Karnage said that if Kit does we'd all pay" Baloo informs, "that's never stopped us before, besides he has enough money, does he?" Wildcat states misinterpreting the meaning as usual, "well I don't know about the pirates having money on them, but that's not what I meant" Baloo corrects. They all just stood there wondering how they were gonna get Kit back. As for Kit, he was back in Pirate-island. He was now in a pirate-outfit: ragged blue-pants, ragged white vest, bright-red-bandana on his head, spiked black-wristbands on each arm, a utility-belt with a holster for a small-gun and a sheath with a dagger, and last but not least the trademark red-ascot wrapped around his neck. Karnage walks in to survey his new look and was quite pleased, despite Kit himself looking the opposite. "I know it seems bad now, but trust me, you'll learn to like it" he assures and walks away to give Kit some solitude, who was close to crying at this point. As for the good-guys, they were mounting a search and rescue operation. Baloo Riven Wildcat and Rey had taken the Sea Duck in the hopes to find Kit, while Rebecca Molly and Ramon remained home to keep tabs on the radio. The Jungle-Aces were helping too, also devastated to hear Kit had been dragged back to the pirates, but they couldn't blame him since it was either that or Ramon dying. "Kit? Kit? please Kit where are you?" Rey calls with the conwing's radio, "Rey enough, you've been calling for forty-five minutes" Rebecca complains, "perhaps if I just try one more-" Rey suggested, "come on Rey, if he's gonna pick up he would've done it by now, besides, you're kinda giving me a headache" Baloo replies, "but why doesn't he respond? where could he be?" Rey wonders as the Jungle-Aces were patrolling in an Amiot 143-medium-bomber they barrowed and were currently scouring around the outskirts of Cape-Suzette, "odds are Karnage is gonna exploit Kit's cloud-surfing talents to infiltrate Cape-Suzette, but there's been no reports anywhere" Ernie responds studying the map and radar in the copilot chair, "no sign of him on our radar either, either the Iron Vulture has a cloaking-gadget or just isn't in our area, I've been monitoring all the frequencies but, no luck" Riven laments, "this is all my fault: if I hadn't let that goon Dumptruck sneak up on me none of this would be happening" Ramon expressed still clutching Kit's hat, "Ramon, this isn't the first time Kit was forced to betray us just to protect us, he's done that once already" Molly explains and tells the time when Baloo and Kit were away Karnage kidnapped her and Rebecca to be used as ransom for the Sub-Electron-Power-Amplifier, Kit and Baloo managed to save them, but all were caught themselves and Kit sacrificed himself so the three would getaway, and they did, "wow Molly, now I understand why he did it for me" Ramon remarks, "yeah Kit can act real good to get himself and others out of danger, even I fell for it" Baloo admitted, "one thing I don't understand is why, why does Karnage want Kit by his side even after everything Kit's done to him?" Oscar asks, "well believe it or not, Kit was intended to be Karnage's future replacement, he tried to get Kit back once before, but Kit refused" Rebecca recalls, remembering how Kit got kidnapped by the pirates one day to reintegrate him back into the pirates, "so Karnage still wants to pass the throne down and Kit is currently the only one still qualified" Rey deduced, "exactly Rey" Rebecca said, meanwhile the Jungle-Aces have sighted an unidentified-craft fly over a Khan-Industries facility and what appeared to be a person was dropped from it, looking like it was surfing through air, "guys we got something in the northeast of town!" Bert calls through his head set and Ernie leaves his chair to paratroop down (having also taken a degree in that during the training). As for this peculiar interloper, he was breaking into the facility and with a grenade gets his hands on a proto-laser-gun. "He's stolen the prototype" a male voice echoes and the thief bolts, but the guards fallow and shoot at him, however he acrobatically leaps out of sight, "where'd he go?" one guard asks, the thief watches from a scaffolding until the guards leave to continue their search, the interloper then makes his escape only to be cut off by Rebecca Molly and Ramon, "freeze!" Ernie demanded having parachuted behind, but the thief fled down a bridge, the good-guys fallow and eventually corner him at a dead-end, but gasp at who it was: Kit Cloudkicker! "that's not just any pirate, that's..." Ernie began, "...Kit" Molly finished. This was a whole new level. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter ten Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction